


A Letter To "Santa"

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [150]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Absent Sherlock Holmes, Angst and Feels, F/M, Irene Adler Loves Sherlock Holmes, Letters, Letters to Santa, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Mentioned Nero Adler Holmes, One-Sided Relationship, POV Irene Adler, Pre-episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Irene has a wish for Christmas.





	A Letter To "Santa"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This fic is short and sad and I do apologize! I used the prompts " _la douleur exquise (French) - the pain of still caring for someone that you know you can never have_ " from my Summer of Surprises (claimed by **Dreamin** ) and " _writing a letter to Santa_ " for Christmas in July.

Dear “Santa,”

We both know I’m the type to have been not quite as nice and very naughty this year, but that the way I’ve always been. It’s part of the attraction of who I am, I suppose. But Nero has been especially good, so I hope you will put in an appearance? If you’re able. I know there are things that tie you to London, as there are things that keep me away.

If you’ll consider me to have been nice enough, I would love some sign you still think of me. Of us. Of everything we’ve been through and everything we’ve shared. Of what we’ve lost. I know texting is more our style but this deserves a letter. Especially because I know your phone is monitored by Big Brother M and you might like the first picture of our son with St. Nicholas where Mycroft can’t snoop.

He has your eyes. They’ve finally turned the same blue as yours, and it’s absolutely mesmerizing. Of course, the photo doesn’t do them justice, just like the ones we have of you. And his hair is a tousled mess of curls constantly, I can barely keep them looking as elegant as yours.

(Don’t think I’m doing this on my own...Kate has come to us and is actually well adept at childcare, but I do the bulk of it. I know you wouldn’t want it any other way. I don’t either).

I can include more photos at a later date. The city is alive and beautiful and I want to capture it, so I generally have a camera with me most of the time. Nero loves to pose; let’s pray he puts his good looks to use, along with the brain I know he’ll have. We’re his parents...how could he not be a genius?

I know this is not the life you might have chosen, to have a child in the world you can’t see through more than pictures. I know there are others I share your heart with. But please don’t forget us. We love you too, Sherlock. I love you, even if I can’t tell you in person.

Or maybe I can? One can always hope for a Christmas miracle. Maybe I’ve been good enough for that.

Yours,  
Irene


End file.
